Elves (High, Wood)
Physical Appearance Elves are taller than humans and dwarves, and usually match orcs in height. They are slenderer, with more fast-twitch muscles, giving them better quick dexterity and sprinting ability. There is little sexual dimorphism between male and female elves, both have very similar figures and builds, with the exception of organs for the purposes of procreation. High elves are usually fair, their skin ranges from pale, almost translucent flesh tones, to slightly more yellowed tones. Wood elves can also be fair, but can veer into more tan skin tones with a brown rather than yellow base. Hair colors vary from platinum blond to pitch-black, with red-hair being very rare among the High Elves and about the same percentage as humans in Wood Elves. Elves have the longest ears of any species, jutting either up or out, often as long as 5-6 inches in length. History Elves are the peaceful protectors of nature. They believe that careful worship and protection of the world will encourage the gods to shine down upon them favorably, and to return to them the ancient magics of old. Elves were once the most magically powerful race, when magic was still plentiful and the planes were accessible, but had their power stripped away from them when those among them began to abuse this magic for evil. As such, elves have chosen to crack down on abuses of magic and “evil” activity and have become moral beacons for the world. Alignments High elves as a whole believe themselves to be morally superior. They act for the good of the whole, not the individual, and believe that measures need to be put into place to protect the weak and the outside world from the humanoids. The ideal high elf is Lawful Good, following the doctrines of his god or his country to the tee. Wood elves, on the other hand, believe more in the freedom of all to make moral choices for themselves. A wood elf is more likely to attack a man beating his dog than he is to call the city guard. The ideal wood elf, then, leans more towards Chaotic Good, with a desire to do good for the individual no matter the cost to society as a whole. Society & Culture Just like dwarves, elves have a rigid, more structured culture. They are however, a combined nation of elves, rather than individual clans. Elves pride themselves on working with nature rather than against it. Living in and around nature is their goal, and working themselves into the environment in a healthy fashion. They also have a healthy focus on magic, as they believe that magic and nature go hand in hand. The elves were deeply affected by the Gods’ punishment of closing Balarume off from the world and they heavily punished those who were deemed responsible, causing the first great rift between Elves and “Dark Elves” those that came to be called Drow. High elves and wood elves have marginally different cultures, but they rule under the same nation in Tiraguard. High elves are more urban, building grand cities in the open plains of Tiraguard. They built centers of scholarly study, universities, palaces, and other grand sprawling cities. Their interests tend towards scholarly pursuits and the study of magic and religion. High elves also are more rigid in their class structure, the nobility are a powerful force in the country and have the role of controlling the laws of the nation. Wood elves are more rural, they make their homes literally in the trees, creating metropolises that sprawl high in the canopies of acres upon acres of forest. They tend to be more connected with nature, and more empathetic with the plight of nonhumans. They enjoy more rural pursuits like hunting, tracking, and exploring. While they submit to the laws of Tiraguard and are essentially ruled by the High elves, within their forest cities they are less likely to be so obedient and are more flexible with certain laws. The high elves tolerate this because the two sub races have the same end goals of a oneness with nature and an understanding of moral goodness. Gender Roles Gender has no bearing on status in Tiraguard. Men and women are given all opportunities equally. The elvish physique being nearly identical in many ways likely plays a role in this, as no particular profession in Tiraguard is more or less suited to men or women, both genders are equally strong, and equally as intelligent. Many elves especially in the larger cities have little care for gender and the elven language uses a singular ‘they/them/their” in order to accommodate for those elves who prefer not to identify as any gender in particular. Raising children and caring for the home is done jointly, and both parents are free to pursue whatever goals they wish. Elven society has a communal method of raising children, so that the children are seen to be raised by society as a whole rather than a single parent. Half Bloods Half elves are the most common of all half-breeds. Elves and humans have a rather close relationship and the rate of intermarriage between species is quite high. There is some mistreatment of them by the nobility, and certain antiquated laws still exist that restrict half-elves from having some of their rights, and as the nobility is so long-lived these ancient laws are very slow to be removed. Among the high elves there is a certain parental, condescending tone when dealing with half-elves, as if half-elves are to be coddled somewhat in order to keep up with full-blooded elves. However, half-elves are commonly very successful and manage to find themselves at home within the elven kingdom as long as they do not take such attitudes personally. Linguistics The elven language is lyrical, and melodious. It is a soft-spoken sort of language that lends itself well to prose. Elven poetry tends to be sonnets and other rhyming couplets. The elven language is said to be the most romantic of all the languages, hence why humans are so often smitten with elves. Education Elven universities are quite well-known globally as centers for intelligence. Elven children (from age 2 until 40 or 50) are taught in the home, by their parents, and are free to explore whatever knowledge they seek the most. Libraries and temples exist in both wood elf and high elf cities and are free to explore for all citizens or travelers. Once an elf is fully grown, they can choose to either go to an apprenticeship or study at a university for a multitude of subjects. Universities are free to all who prove themselves intelligent enough to pass the entrance exams, even free to those not of elven blood if they are quick-witted enough and focused on their studies. Architecture Elven architecture relies on the curves and gentle slopes of nature. Buildings are usually made of soft stone like limestone or softer wood, which cater better to the gentle curves and art nouveau designs. Motifs of vines, branches and leaves are all featured heavily in elven design, both those of high elves and wood elves. High elves build up, with several story buildings of stone and wood. However, wood elves build actually within trees, using the powerful oaks and redwoods of their forests to build platforms for city foundations. Government & Laws The elvish country is ruled by a council of 5 druids. These druids are the most powerful and magical beings in all of Tiraguard and likely in all of Balarume. They are powerful practitioners of nature magic, and therefore most eligible to rule. They create and control all laws that govern both High and Wood elves. Elven nobility are permitted to present laws to the council on a yearly basis, and the druids vote on them. The druids spend the rest of the time in dedicated study of nature, religion and the outside planes in an attempt to reconnect to the magic that was taken from them. Laws and policies are very slow to change in Tiraguard. Due to the long life of the elves, views are slow to change from generation to generation. This is why some antiquated laws exist regarding half-bloods and governing the use of magic and other things. Their government can take many many years to resolve a problem, and humans or orcs that find themselves in the court of law have on occasion died from old age in Elven prison awaiting their trial. Elves take the long view when looking at problems, and will often choose not to act in order to “wait it out”. If a king in Morianna is causing troubles, they will often turn to one another and say “just wait for him to die” rather than declaring war or asking him to step down. Laws are very much focused on “good” in Tiraguard. Worship of evil gods, necromancy, sacrifice, and other such religious concepts are banned. The Tiraguard army and city guards are fully prepared to enforce such things. The elves are also prepared to enforce such things outside the nation, causing many rifts in other, more openly religious countries. Principles of War ''From birth you have been taught that every life is sacred, and indeed this is our highest code, but not all share this belief. As such, sometimes it is necessary to end life to preserve more life. Self defense is the most potent example, but defense of the weak and helpless is also present. Meditate upon this and remember "Blood makes the green grass grow" '' On Life and Death, Counsuler Hitath Elves seem to be a race of pacifists, but under that calm, peaceful demeanor are some of the most vicious warriors the realm knows. Protecting life is very important to the elves and while they don't frequently interfere in other nations, they will not suffer a cruel ruler. Economy & Resources Elves most common import and export is knowledge, followed closely by magic. Magical items, magical training, and elven armor & weapons are common international purchases. The elven country has a large variety of agricultural product from cows to sheep and goats as well as a limited forestry industry (respectful of nature). While they have to import metal and other minerals from outside, it is the products they then can make from these raw materials that make up the majority of their resources available The elven economy runs on magic, and what little magic there is is very valuable. Magical objects, scrolls, and other such items are worth twice as much if it can be determined that they were elven-made. And elven magic-users are much more likely to be hired even when in other countries with trained sorcerers and wizards. Elven druids are especially well-revered in other nations. Religion & Worship Under development Marriage & Relationships Due to the loose gender concepts in the elven world, relationships follow a similar pattern. Partnering for life is almost unheard of in the elven community, and usually only happens when an elf chooses to partner with a human or orc, as the elf will greatly outlive both of these species. Elves with their long lives prefer to have fleeting but strongly romantic attachments, and bear no ill will when these relationships end, as they are always destined to. Children are raised by the community, and as such the number of single parents is much higher than most communities. Elven women go out and select a breeding partner, that may not be their current partner, but someone with whom they feel will result in good breeding. Children are then raised between the two parents and their families. Older elves are most commonly babysitters, and children will spend time among various families, communities, and elders and will be tutored for their whole childhood. The closest thing to a marriage is called Oath-bound in the Elven tongue. This is when romantic partnership is so strong between two people in Tiraguard that they wish to make a declaration of love. Such romance is considered to be between two soul mates, and lasts in perpetuity. Those who are Oath-bound may separate and find others freely for the remainder of their life, but the prayers and ceremony are meant to bring the two together upon death again. Being Oath-bound means that in the afterlife the two will meet again, and live together forever in eternity, no matter what actions they took in life. This ceremony is a sacred oath and cannot be taken lightly, as the Oath binds the two in the eyes of the gods. Notable Figures In development Category:Elves Category:Races